The Centurion Brotherhood
32 |totalstrength = 1,294,442 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 40,451 |totalnukes = 134 |score = 4.75 }} =History= The Centurion Brotherhood was founded in mid October 2007. The alliance draws its lineage from the Centurion Defense Cell and The Brotherhood. For a complete history, visit the TCB History page. =Charter of The Centurion Brotherhood= Guiding Principles of The Centurion Brotherhood Death Before Dishonour Do Not Doubt The Will Of The Emperor Suffer Not The Heretic To Live We Fight For Peace; We shall Let Our Enemies Have None No-one Is Beyond The Emperor’s Judgment The universe has many horrors yet to throw at us. This is not the end of our struggle. This is just the beginning of our crusade to save Humanity. Be faithful! Be strong! Be vigilant! The Centurion Brotherhood is a Multi-colored alliance. The aim of The Centurion Brotherhood is to develop its members into powerful, affluent nations through means of alliance-friendly economic growth and trade opportunities, all while providing a safe environment in which to prosper. The Centurion Brotherhood strongly encourages tech deals. All members of The Centurion Brotherhood are expected to abide by the laws and ideals expressed in this Charter. Article 1 - Membership and Admission Ownership The Centurion Brotherhood holds full authority over the following alliance affiliations: *“The Centurion Brotherhood” *“TCB” *“TCB Applicant” *"TCB Academy" *“TCB POW” Every member has his place, no matter how lowly or modest. To know it is his greatest comfort, to excel within it is his greatest solace, and his leaders contentment is his greatest reward. All who show honor are welcome within the protection offered by the leaders. We shall not judge you by who you are, but for what you have done. If you are involved in conflict we shall smite thy enemies while it is within our power. Else, we shall send a representative to gain a peaceful end through diplomacy. The application process occurs thus: Application Post an application on our forums for an Applications with the following information Nation Name; Ruler Name; Nation Strength; Team; Former alliance; Are you involved in a conflict? (yes/no); Please note down any information about your past which may influence your application, Do not try to hide your past, we shall discover all you try to hide and you shall feel our righteous wrath for your lies. Review A Government Official will review your application and admit you as a member; you shall change your Alliance Affiliation to The Centurion Brotherhood . It is unacceptable and considered heretical to be a member of The Centurion Brotherhood while maintaining membership in another alliance without permission from the Emperor. Their will be a 20 day trial period for all new recruits with restricted access, after the 20 days have passed they will be evaluated and will either be promoted to full membership, asked to remain in the Scout Company, or asked to leave. Check-ins The Centurion Brotherhood will institute a check-in policy. They policy is as follows. Every 2 weeks, a thread will be opened for 72 hours. The thread will run from Friday through Sunday. All members are expected to check-in during this time. Failure to do so will result in a warning. If a member misses 2 check-ins then they will receive a second warning. A third missed check-in will result in expulsion from the alliance. If a member has missed check-ins on their record they have the opportunity to clear themselves. If a member then has three check-ins in a row, they will have a clean record. Article II - The Government Voting rights All members have a vote in the council; they are responsible for voting upon treaties, declarations of war and peace terms. Governement The Emperor & Commissioner The Emperor is the leader of the alliance until they resign, they leave Cybernations for good or are removed by the crimson council. They have full authority over the alliance and can expel members who are considered threats to the alliance’s security and safety (expulsion requires a 75%+ vote from the Chancellors). Also they are permitted to interfere in the working of any department as they see fit. When the Emperor resigns they are given the title “Guardian of The Crimson Banner” and shall act as an advisor to the current Emperor. They will also choose their successor; if they do not then a vote is held amongst the other Chancellors The Commissioner is in 2nd command. If the Emperor resigns the Commissioner becomes Temporary Emperor until a new one is found. He also has large authority of the alliance. Chancellors 5 Chancellors shall be chosen to handle the day-to-day running of the Centurion Brotherhood. They are honor bound to always do what is best for the alliance and not to allow personal grudges to interfere with their duties Chancellor of Diplomacy- Is in charge of Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs Chancellor of Defense- Shall ensure the security and military safety of TCB Chancellor of Economics- Shall be head of Trading and Tech deals Chancellor of Recruitment- Is in charge of the Recruiting office Chancellor of Internal Affairs- Is in charge of maintaining sign ins and applicants ect… When a Chancellor steps down a vote can be held to replace that position or the Emperor can appoint someone to that position. Creation of positions If needed, the Emperor may create additional ministries. The leaders of these ministries will be considered full members of the Government. Resignations of Government Officials Chancellors Must give a 3 day notice before resignation (allows the TCB populace to vote on a new council member to take his or her place, the Emperor will have final say to ensure continuity and security) Commissioner Must give a 5 day notice before resignation (Allowing time for the Emperor to choose a new Advisor and the Council to deem Him or Her fit, once again the Emperor has final say) Emperor If the Emperor were to resign, he will give a 7-day notice before he resigns. If this happens this will allow enough time for the chancellors and commissioner (now temporary emperor) to assess the candidates and pick the candidates suitable to run. The Commissioner will deliberate the candidate’s abilities to ensure he/she is capable of running the alliance. Then an alliance wide vote will be held, a simple majority is all that’s needed. Article III - War and Peace Code of Conduct I. Centurion Brotherhood members are forbidden from attacking any other Centurion Brotherhood member. II. It is forbidden to attack a non-Centurion Brotherhood member unless the military hierarchy has given proper approval. III. No member may say anything outside of the Centurion Brotherhood private forums that contradicts or endangers the Centurion Brotherhood or its decisions. IV. Any member who refuses to follow orders during wartime will face a trial. Upon completion of the trial, their fate will be decided upon, ranging from a fine to perma ZI. Combat Doctrine —Classified— All information regarding this topic has been classified to ensure effective operation during combat, below are the most basic regulations that must be followed, and are thus permitted to be viewable to all. I. Raiding is permitted, though highly restricted II. Always fight with honor above all else. III. Death Before Dishonor, do not force your commanding officer to make an example of you. IV. Do not send insults or other inappropriate messages to your target. We are above them and thus do not have to show our superiority through petty insults, though if you receive them from the enemy it shall only prove how far they are beneath you. V. Always listen to the orders of your superiors, if you have a problem with one of your superior’s orders; please contact an officer above their rank. War declarations I. War on another Alliance can be declared by the Chancellors with a 75% +1 favorable vote within the crimson council. II. An alliance is considered any group of 2 or more nations under a single AA. III. Espionage will not be condoned by The Centurion Brotherhood, unless during a time of war, during which, nation-on-nation is the only form of espionage tolerated, and only when performed on enemy nations. Use of Nuclear Armaments I. It is forbidden to use nuclear weapons without first acquiring permission from an officer. II. Nuclear first strikes are forbidden except in extreme circumstances. III. If you are nuked by a rogue you have permission to counter attack them and them alone with nuclear weapons. IV. In certain situations limited nuclear strikes against key enemy targets will be authorized, be prepared for counter attacks at all times. Article IV - Final Provisions Disbandment We can never disband, this cannot be amended. Amendments Any member may propose amendments to the constitution, but they must be approved by a 75% vote in favor by the Crimson Council and must be approved by the Emperor. Until the Centurion Brotherhood reaches 50 members or 600k strength the Emperor may amend this document as they see fit. Ratification After the ratification the Government is as follows *Emperor: Mak Stormwielder *Commissioner: Generals3 *Chancellor of Diplomacy: TBA *Chancellor of Defense: JoachimV *Chancellor of Recruitment: Eld *Chancellor of Economics: TBA *Chancellor of Internal Affair: TBA *Mentor: Kingzing (the mentor is an adviser role and can have more then one in this position). Category:Alliances Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Category:The Centurion Brotherhood Category:Alliances Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Category:The Centurion Brotherhood